


王子的考验（废弃版）

by Hildegard von Bingen (ElfriedeVesperGause)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeVesperGause/pseuds/Hildegard%20von%20Bingen
Summary: 太傻比了不忍直视





	1. 流言与王位

**Author's Note:**

> 手动更新，依旧是第一章，实际上这一次采用的分章方式比较清奇，所以大概没几章，但每章基本都该破万  
> 依然没写完，而且估计还早的很  
> 不过写这个真的写得很爽，简直停不下来  
> ————————  
> #前排提醒，本文是架空，架空，虽然有参考七年战争前后欧洲的背景但势力和相关地点，人物名称完全对不上号，所以请考据党轻pia  
> #cp杂乱，大致有普西，普伊，普英，普奥，普露，然而最终cp没想好，也有可能写支线结局  
> #对于普攻文少的怨念

柏林的贵族沙龙之间最近流传着三件韵事，其一是大洋彼岸的英国王子与葡萄牙公主的婚礼，其二是波兰王后在从立陶宛娘家回来时没有提前通知宫中女官，结果刚一回到卧室就撞见国王陛下和一个白俄女人偷情，倔强的王后没有要求国王做出任何解释，径直从原路返回了老家，如今联邦上层为着国王夫妇这小小的家事闹得一片混乱。  
采尔采斯特公国的贝施密特王妃在和至交女伴分享这件可笑的事情时，免不了对国王夫妇两人大加议论。碰巧她的长子基尔伯特殿下正在门外吩咐一个女仆按照西班牙卧室的风格收拾好他的房间，准备迎接远道而来的卡里埃多小公爵。他本意是想来和自己久未相见的母亲叙旧的，不料却遇上了她的会客日。  
“您也知道波兰那件事情吗？”女仆难得见到久处军队的王子殿下在家，忍不住挤出一个自认妩媚的微笑向前搭话。  
“知道，倒是没什么好说的，事情和那些贵妇小姐们的想象大相径庭。”  
他摆手示意女仆退下，接着朝弟妹们的房间走去。波兰国王是他的旧交，可他深知他的品性。除了觉得达莉雅可怜之外，他一时半会儿泛不起更为激烈的情绪了。两个可爱的金发小天使占据了他的绝大部分心思，他加快了脚步。走到一处没安着烫金门牌，仅仅挂着一束蓝色矢车菊的门前，比过去多敲了几下门。  
一阵轻快的脚步声传来，洋娃娃似的小女孩打开门，展览的眼睛轱辘转了一圈，然后开心地抱住了长兄。  
基尔伯特微笑着把莫妮卡抱起来，在她瓷般白嫩的脸颊上烙下一个浅吻，他从军服衬衫的口袋里摸出一个小指大小的玩偶，莫妮卡惊喜地瞪大了眼睛。  
“你真了不起，哥哥!我听说这个玩偶在英国也是限量版。”  
“不是什么难事，”基尔伯特放下莫妮卡，愉悦地整理着自己深蓝色的军服外套，“你哥哥毕竟还在北非吃了那么多沙子儿，那儿的英国人多得不得了，我有幸遇见了一位能人而已。”  
“你得给我讲讲你的那些冒险，前天我才读了罗宾汉的冒险故事，我想听你的故事。”  
“当然，亲爱的，不过今天不行，今天我太累了，还要接待远道而来的东尼。咱们换个时间，就在你下次的休息日如何？哦对了——路德呢？”  
莫妮卡天真的小脸显示出一派老成:“他被选上了柏林皇家军事学校的预备役，现在不得不留在学校里。”  
基尔伯特十分自豪，他一向觉得自己那安静严谨的弟弟有一天会继承父亲和他的事业。他进入军校以后才变了声音，而路德维希如今才十二岁。  
“母亲怎么说？”  
“别提啦，你也知道母亲会怎么说，就像你当初上军校时那样。”  
基尔伯特微微一顿，他转开了这个话题。再次抱抱莫妮卡，随后离开了西楼，去了父亲的办公室。  
安斯普伦格·冯·基尔伯特亲王殿下如今在德意志帝国的宫廷里据有一席之地，不仅仅是因为他那既不算显赫，也不算默默无闻的功绩。他与伟大的皇帝陛下腓特烈有着同样的祖辈菲利普二世国王，而对于几十年来斗争不断，直系王室几近于单传的德意志来说，他们的关系已经足够让贝施密特家族名列王位继承人名单。  
不过，亲王殿下也是一位足够严谨而深沉的人，如今他掌管着整个北方军区，对于事必躬亲，用人多疑的腓特烈三世国王来说，这是天大的信任。  
基尔伯特静悄悄地走过来，门罕见地露出一条缝，过去守在门口的警备员和仆人们今天远远地站在走廊口，基尔伯特正犹豫着，亲王殿下已经开口了。  
“进来，基尔。你过来太迟了。”  
基尔伯特确定父亲只是想他了，于是松口气走进办公室。  
“你在北非过得如何？”  
“很好，任务完成了。那些讨厌的法国人和比利时人已经被赶出了利比亚港口，临走之前，吕贝克上校已经确认接替了他们的指挥部。”  
“好啦，我问的是你——你怎么样，至于战争的结果，我早就在简报上看过了。”亲王冷着脸说道。  
基尔伯特耸耸肩:“当然很好，我和士兵们同吃同住，大家士气高涨。只是左边第三根肋骨受了点小伤，不过不要紧，医生说只要每天按时敷药，按摩，不出一年就和往常一样。”  
亲王把儿子从头到脚打量了几个来回，又盯着自己手上一份纸质优良厚实的文件了。基尔伯特看出那是王室御令专门用纸，一股不祥之意顿时涌上心头。  
“我正要提起这事儿呢，不出意外的话，三天之内，会有宫廷派来的御医给你做全身检查，既然你有这么个小问题，那到时候一定要给他说清楚。免得出什么意外。”亲王淡淡地抛出了这个爆炸性的消息。  
基尔伯特愣住了，他大概猜出了父亲的意思，却完全不敢相信。  
“等等，皇宫，不……这和我有什么关系？”  
亲王把文件递给他，叹息道:“你自己看吧，未来的王储殿下。”  
亲王殿下的内部消息比正式公示要早上不少，等到卡里埃多小公爵风尘仆仆地来访，受到全家的隆重接待时，皇宫的正式诏令同时下达下来。之前并不知情的王妃和小公主惊喜交加，连卡里埃多小公爵都一扫旅途疲意，善意地揶揄起老友来。唯有基尔伯特和他的父亲是一副凝重的神色，只是见着自己的亲人如此高兴，免不了要挤出几个笑容。  
“喜事，喜事!我的基尔，我亲爱的儿子，小甜心，我就要成为未来皇帝的母亲啦！”王妃笑得极其灿烂，她趋步抱住自己的儿子，接着拉住他和卡里埃多公爵的手，把他们都推到主座下面最高贵的次席上。王妃在整个晚席上占据了大多数的话点，时不时夹杂着亲王殿下对卡里埃多小公爵关于西班牙人情琐事的提问，以及小姑娘对于兄长的崇拜和对于这位远方友人的好奇。卡里埃多微笑着应对每一个话题，可他觉得累极了，整个晚餐，他没能找到和基尔伯特说话的机会。  
不过当晚他们躺在一张床上，贝施密特家崇尚军事化管理，在这方面反倒没有多少顾虑。两人嘘寒问暖，交换信息之后，开始细细聊起眼前的事儿来。  
“腓特烈国王至今为止只有两名公主，一位嫁给了法国人，一位如今还是玩布偶的年龄。最致命的事是:这两位公主都不是由皇后所生——谁叫他根本就没有呢？”  
基尔伯特皱着眉头，安东尼奥接话道:“听说皇帝陛下也没有情妇?”  
“是的，从俄国回来以后就是这样。其实以前也没有，自小公主的生母逝世过后，皇帝的龙床上甚至没有一个女人。”  
“真是奇怪!那么问题到底出在‘俄国’还是‘那位夫人’身上呢？”  
基尔伯特摇摇头，露出一副迷茫的神情来，“我并不熟悉皇帝陛下，他可不是像我父亲这样的小公国国王，随随便便就能让人见到。”  
“你可太夸张了，不过说到熟悉的事儿，菲利克斯闹出的那档子才叫大呢。”  
基尔伯特闭上眼睛，安东尼奥枕在他垂在被子的手臂上，一副悉听尊便的表情。  
“达莉雅是个识大体的女人，她可是立陶宛最优秀的公主，我是打死不肯相信她会‘丝毫不听丈夫的解释’的。”  
“那么我们的‘百合花’国王呢？你对他就放心吗？”  
基尔伯特摇头道:“他在大事上经常掉链子，可偷情这种事，总觉得过于蹊跷了。”  
安东尼奥孩子气地笑了起来，基尔伯特心情好了许多，他最喜欢挚友这副抛却了一切阴谋与压力的神情，那让他感觉到一股久违的自由。  
“你这次来也是带着任务的吧。”基尔伯特淡定道。  
“真没有，我刚弄完里斯本那里的活儿，还没来得及喘气儿就来找你了。”  
他们一直谈到深夜，直到门外换值夜班的女仆的脚步声零碎传来。安东尼奥抵挡不住疲倦深深地睡去，基尔伯特在沉默中看着他，用食指拂过他的鼻尖，嘴唇，然后一只手搭在安东尼奥的肩膀上，终于松懈下来。  
第二天安东尼奥醒来时，基尔伯特已经整装完毕，他今日穿着普鲁士王国的尉级军官礼服，只不过自右肩到纽扣的位置多了几根穗子。他抹了发胶，银发反射着初阳的光芒，看起来十分精神。  
安东尼奥一时移不开眼了。  
“快起来，我的朋友，”基尔伯特正专心扣着最后几个扣子，“今天你得陪着我去。”  
“我可是个西班牙人。”他提醒挚友道。  
“作为我的最好朋友，你在场会让我安心许多。”基尔伯特别好最后一枚条顿骑士团金质勋章。他整理好自己的头发，带上三角帽，他看上去就像一个真正的王子。  
安东尼奥想起在英国人的船上看见的同样一枚，那属于一个不再年轻的黑森士兵，人过中年，他的在战场上受伤的侧脸拉成可怖的皱冗的线条，神态是前所未有的衰老。  
“该死的同盟国，该死的普鲁士小子，”老头儿咒骂着，突出的前额显露出几条深深的皱纹，“该死的军国主义。”  
他穿着渗黄旧围裙的小孙女赶紧捂住了他的嘴。  
基尔伯特的提醒使安东尼奥回过神来，银发的准大公把手搭在他的肩膀上。  
他们没能像过去一样骑马出行，王宫的马车早在晨曦铺遍整个奥辛格城堡之前等在了外面，等到两人终于走出城堡时，使者急忙向前鞠躬，基尔伯特先是一愣，然后回过头来。  
“真是抱歉，恐怕我得让穆勒先生给你单独准备一辆马车。”他面有愧色。  
安东尼奥耸耸肩:“之前就说过不要在意这些的，我可以自己出去逛逛。”  
但基尔伯特始终坚持，安东尼奥在推辞之余不免十分感动，最终贝施密特家的马车悠然地跟在王宫专车的后面，走到国王街的十字路口时拐了个弯，最终从不同的方向到达王宫。  
“这是一个民族兴衰起落的象征与缩影，早在法兰克王国时代诞生于中世纪全欧罗巴人种的智慧中，马扎尔人在此受挫，远道而来的保加利亚人和土耳其人无不为之折服，就连拜占庭的荣光也未必与此相提并论。”  
不论以上描述有多少夸张的成分，德意志的王宫——前身是康斯坦丁大教堂——的建筑美学与政治地位都不可否认，在奥地利的爱尔弗瑞德女王夺取了西里西亚之前，这里诞生了五位神圣罗马帝国的皇帝，从奥托二世开始，所有皇帝都以此为帝国之宝座。  
安东尼奥用基尔伯特给予的请柬进入了内厅，这里没有艳丽的贵妇巧笑倩语，军官文员带着他们正经的夫人匆匆来回着，巡逻站岗的士兵到处都是。  
在一片深蓝色的制服中，安东尼奥很难不发现那个如精灵般耀眼的人。  
“别来无恙，Dago。你的情人的加冕仪式。”亚瑟·柯克兰从一位年轻的穿着波西米亚装束的小姐处缓缓走来，凑近他轻声调笑着。  
“要是我的情人，那还是多少人都求之不得的飞黄腾达呢。”安东尼奥回击道，亚瑟微有动容，安东尼奥知道那是波澜不惊的表面下的恼怒，“还有，大概您是太爱您的法语和英语了，我斗胆毛遂自荐，教您如何正确地使用西语语法。”  
亚瑟正了正自己的帽子，耸肩道:“那就得多辛苦你了，无忧无虑的卡里埃多小公爵，我不幸得在这里留上一年半载，我想我有很多时间拜访你。”  
“真是不巧，大使先生，看来您得抓紧时间了。”安东尼奥说道，他继续自己的脚步，亚瑟在他身后不紧不慢地走着，仪式即将开始。

基尔伯特深吸一口气，他就站在王座的下首，再往下站着大臣，军官和大使们，他看见安东尼奥站在队伍的外围，他盯了西班牙人一小会儿，后者没转过身来看他。于是他只好换了视角，发现了一个意料之外的人士。  
新任的英国大使总能给他一种奇异的紧张感，过去和弗朗吉、东尼浪荡在巴黎的沙龙之间时，弗朗西斯对他们提起那个有着凯尔特人血统的柯克兰家幼子。十九岁就从牛津大学毕业，然后带着自有的全部家产，匆匆告别弗朗西斯去了北美。两年后风流的弗朗西斯竟然还惦记着他，然而柯克兰先生大概已经不记得法国人的爱称是什么了。  
“可是没人能拒绝得了他，”基尔伯特心想，“他本来也没什么过错，也并没有刻意地玩弄某人，谁都知道他颇有心计，可就是没法拒绝他。”  
他当然意识到亚瑟·柯克兰投来的深邃眼神是一个信号。  
朝会惯例的琐事今天更早地被处理完，接着国王宣布基尔伯特·冯·贝施密特被封为勃兰登堡大公，腓特烈亲手授予他皇家绶带，基尔伯特脱下帽子，米海尔教宗从头上向他洒上圣水。  
如今成为柏林城第三件大事主人公的基尔伯特单膝跪地，感受着头顶上传来的滴滴凉意。  
他觉得，自己并不如想象中那么满足。  
仪式过后紧接着是腓特烈的召见，没有想象中的宴会和舞会，第一次前来的西欧贵妇不免有些不满，但无人顾及他们。基尔伯特心事重重地来到了国王的书房，他在想亚瑟·柯克兰的用意。  
腓特烈一上来便直奔主题，他告诉他身为皇储的职责和如今德意志境内诸公国以及整个欧洲大陆上的风云变幻，然后让基尔伯特提出自己的看法。  
基尔伯特举起自己的佩剑，并不出鞘，直接指向摆在书桌前方的沙盘:“公国诸国王应该也看见了在一个统一帝国的管辖之下的经济成果，近三十年来在德国内部基本上已经不再有动乱发生。”  
他在德国和波兰的边界上画了一条线。  
“东边，如今的波兰不过是东斯拉夫人的木偶罢了。”  
腓特烈点头微笑。  
基尔伯特接着在德奥边界画上曲折的隔离线。  
“奥地利如今看似并无野心，可谁知道他们把引发战争的恶魔藏在哪里呢？”  
“的确，边境有不少的小公国还处于摇摆之中。”  
“奥地利是个定时炸弹，尤其是当马扎尔人也依附于他们的时候。”  
“不过那些匈奴人的后裔或许也可以成为可以利用的力量，毕竟，你知道，日耳曼人的骄傲。”  
两人心照不宣地笑起来。  
“再往西边就是两对冤家了，凡是法国同意的事情英国可不会同意。”基尔伯特若有所思，眼神放空到书房那幅腓特烈二世国王骑行像上，他仔仔细细地观察着腓特烈大帝苍鹰一般的面孔，感觉一百年前的血雨正向自己扑来。  
“同样，在现有局势下，法国同意的事情对咱们也没什么好处，”国王挺起他高傲的面庞，将整个身体的重量放在椅子上，“得有人告诉愚蠢的脂粉奴们，阿尔萨斯人只说德语。”  
“而西班牙，西班牙……”基尔伯特突然闭上了嘴。  
“西班牙和葡萄牙也闹得很僵，倒是和法国的关系一向不错，那些该死的天主教徒，”显然国王并没发现基尔伯特的异样，“葡萄牙如今已经式微，两国关系表面上不如英法冲突直接，但王宫的态度一向对局势有微妙的影响。或许英国和他的盟友会是个不错的选择。”  
基尔伯特眼神游离着，终于定格在国王身上，国王终于开始注意自己这位堂亲侄子的时候，年轻人早已恢复了原状。  
“那么，除去挪威瑞典王国和依旧分裂的意大利不看，俄国绝对是个值得争取的对象。”  
基尔伯特在傍晚时分准时回到了奥辛格城堡，他一打点好杂物就飞快地朝安东尼奥的房间奔去。未等小公爵回应自己的敲门声，王子殿下便急匆匆地走了进去，卡里埃多正哼着一支加泰罗尼亚小调，他从手上的《百科全书》里回过神来。  
“怎么，王子殿下指点完江山了?”  
安东尼奥的声音里有股特别的慵懒，就像他身上隐隐约约渗出的日光和橄榄油葡萄酒的味道一样。  
他一定洗过澡了，他的身体就像那该死的处子一样散发着青涩的香气。  
“没意思。”基尔伯特闷闷答道。  
“我就知道会这样，”西班牙人笑了起来，他亲切地把基尔伯特拉到剩下的唯一一把椅子上，两人靠着书桌面对面坐在一起，“没有哪个国家的王宫是甜蜜天真的。”  
基尔伯特盯了他一眼，叹息着摇摇头。  
安东尼奥又顺手拿起了他的书。“你不适合阴谋，从各种意义上来说。”  
“并不代表我就绝对不会做我完全不想做的事情。”  
“当然如此，”安东尼奥惊异地看着他，“你又不是神，可决定不了那么多准则，mein Freund。能做好事的不一定是好人，能干坏事的心肠也不坏!看看你，完全不像当初那个张扬又自信的贝施密特上尉了。”  
基尔伯特认真地看着他，他们对视了几秒，然后安东尼奥耸肩继续埋下头看他的书，基尔伯特过去在波诺弗瓦侯爵的手上看过相同的一份。  
“这是最新的成果，”法国人小心翼翼，如临大敌地把两块砖头大小的书用波斯头巾包了起来，“里面装着未来无数个暴君政治的毁灭。”  
“我想你太过专注了。”基尔伯特道。  
安东尼奥打了个哈欠，眼睛半眯起来，脑袋搁在椅背上，宁静而松弛。  
“真知灼见总是振聋发聩，”他伸出右手向上胡乱指点着，“实在是不忍卒读。”  
“百科派有些地方过于偏激。”  
基尔伯特站起身来，居高临下地移动到安东尼奥的身前，他拿起摆在桌上的百科全书，随便翻开一页，高大的人和厚实的书本的阴影压在安东尼奥的身上，他有些不自在。  
“不动用一些极端一点的方法，无法唤醒正在慢性自杀的朽瘀。”他犹豫着说道，绞紧了自己的衣服。基尔伯特突然大笑起来。  
“你不觉得这就是对我们自己的诅咒吗？之前我就跟弗朗吉说过，这风气迟早要坏，少则十几年，多则几十年，但绝对不会超过一百年。那群贵族天天在沙龙里无所事事地阅读着注定要让他们断头的伏尔泰和卢梭，而国王甚至对此加以支持。”  
“从你的角度来看确实是，”安东尼奥轻声说，他本来紧缩的眉毛突然舒展开来，对基尔伯特露出真诚的神情，“别把所有事情想的太糟糕，基尔，放轻松。”  
然而基尔伯特似乎完全听不进去他的意见，他那烈火般的紫红色眸子冷冷地锁住眼前的人，他的呼吸突然微不可闻，屋子里只剩下梧桐树沙沙的响声。安东尼奥突然觉得一切都不对劲了，眼前的不是基尔伯特，而是一阵严冬中的风暴，他下意识地把手挡在前面，而基尔伯特在一瞬间雷厉风行地动了起来，他抓住他的手，另一只则钳制住他的下巴。安东尼奥被捏得发疼，他此刻自嘲地想着自己一个没落海洋帝国的没落贵族如何比得过军校毕业的现役军官，他放弃了抵抗的力量，于是基尔伯特稳当地把他扔到了床上。  
“你可想好了。”西班牙人绝望地说道。  
“反正两周后你得离开这里，”基尔伯特解开自己的军服外套扣子，镀金的穗子发出铃啷的响声，让安东尼奥打了个哆嗦，“不然就得在监狱里过圣诞了。”  
“该死，我明明最初是想来看你的。”小公爵懊恼地说道，脸上浮起了因羞赧和愤慨而生的红色，“我真恨死你了。”  
基尔伯特本来已经开始扒他的衣服，听到此刻突然停了下来。  
安东尼奥不解地望着他。  
“我希望你真的如此，一定如此，”王子的眼睛空洞地穿透了安东尼奥，“千万别再惦记我了。”  
安东尼奥终于失去了所有言语，他阳光的天性使他不愿意去挖掘更多，但身为名利场中人无法逃避的敏锐此刻却唱起了哀歌，他的狂妄又成熟的普鲁士友人要离他而去了。由此还可以见得，感情果真是除了血缘关系以外最不值价的东西。他说不清他对于基尔伯特究竟是怎样的感情，可以后却是连基本的见面都成问题，在基尔伯特正式加冕之前，他也许不能踏进大陆内部。  
当他浑身赤裸时，基尔伯特健壮的上身和他贴在一起。银发男人亲吻着他的锁骨，他松开了除双腿以外的所有桎梏。安东尼奥知道他在给他反抗的机会，可是他已经失去了所有的意志。  
就当做临别之礼。  
他闭上眼睛。  
汗水已经湿透了床单，安东尼奥在一片恍惚的白光中挣扎着，德国人的动作却突然缓了下来，他几乎下意识地以为对方就要回心转意，但接下来他就不得不嘲笑自己的天真。  
“还记得我们第一次认识的日子吗？”  
安东尼奥想说当然记得，但要他仔细地回忆起来，脑袋里竟然是一片空白。记忆被精液洗刷掉了，他张口动了几下，最后开始抖动、喘息，而身上人在历经默然不语之后终于又开始了动作。几乎是绝望地、自暴自弃地，差点让拥有小麦色肌肤的青年哭出来。  
王妃对于卡里埃多小公爵不到一周就辞行的行为感到不解，她明白那些男人们总有自己的事情要忙，可这个卡里埃多公爵比自己的大儿子还要年轻些，正是朝气蓬勃的岁龄，他活泼轻松地对她行礼，打招呼，露出几颗洁白的牙齿，然后说自己马上就要回国去。  
“希望您能待久一点，”王妃爱怜又忧心忡忡地说，“基尔真正的朋友并不多，但愿他没有惹恼您。”  
“他什么都没做，王妃殿下。基尔伯特本人就像他的工作一样严谨。”  
“他还好些，虽然依然不是个让人欢喜得起来的性子，”王妃恳切地拉住安东尼奥，“莫妮卡和路德维希简直和他们父亲是一个模子刻出来的，真叫人头疼!”  
安东尼奥想安慰这位高贵却也普通的夫人，可他本人什么也做不到。他吻吻王妃的手，那一刻基尔伯特在他身上的触感又冲上了脑门，一瞬间奇妙的悔恨和报复的快感突然传来，他被自己心中的魔念吓坏了，并用最短的时间苛责自己，随即强行封存了那段记忆。

“人的本性与他所表现出来的生活态度并不总是正相关，”亚瑟·柯克兰精致的面孔高高扬起，举起手中的高脚酒杯，碧绿的眼睛若有若无地勾着眼前的条顿军人，“道貌岸然的伪君子们。”  
基尔伯特不答话，在亚瑟·柯克兰的面前最好别暴露出自己真正所想的任何一种观点。但他对于哲学一向有着微妙的厌烦态度，于是他转回了话题。  
“说正事儿，柯克兰先生，对于你我来说，本该都是个好消息的。”  
“你想让我在女王陛下面前美言几句，吹吹德国风流倜傥的蓝衫军和康德先生。”亚瑟迅速抢话道。  
基尔伯特不耐烦地闭上眼睛，他有时候不得不感慨柯克兰实在是过于聪明，而他最初的钦佩转化成如今复杂的心态，却大概不是眼前之人想要看到的。  
“好吧，你早就猜到了对不对？你根本就不需要我的带话。”  
亚瑟意外地看了他一眼，他终于露出了除去运筹帷幄的自得以外的表情。  
“如果刚才冒犯到你，那么我道歉。”  
他眼里的真诚毋庸置疑，而基尔伯特的火山突然爆发了。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰，你过于自以为是了!”  
然后他忽然住了嘴。  
亚瑟在看他，很古怪地看着他，他看不出面具之下的真意，但他不喜欢有人给他明目张胆地下套子。

“抱歉，我有时候性子太急。”基尔伯特微微低下了头，双眼下垂，这是他能做出的最接近于道歉的动作。  
“我不介意，真的，”亚瑟笑起来，“您这几天来的情绪都不够稳定，我在册封仪式上看见的您也是如此，回去找女仆要几颗番石榴花种子吧，夏天就是收获的季节。”  
基尔伯特挫败着冷静下来。  
“能把结盟这种事情谈得烦闷难当的就只有我了吧。”他自嘲着说，摸出军服外套口袋里的怀表，表背上镶嵌着的是当年他与弗朗吉，东尼三人在普罗旺斯薰衣草地拍下的照片，照片上的安东尼奥一脸阳光地搂着基尔伯特的肩膀，而基尔伯特也像个孩子似的露出牙齿，绽开一个愉悦的笑容。  
“是啊，听了您的话，我可就差点连红茶都喝不下了。”他马上就着自己的茶杯轻啜一口。  
“听说您更爱大吉岭红茶，这里可只有锡兰来的存货，那也许是您的味觉在抗议。”  
“我的味觉实在是分辨不出来两者的区别。”亚瑟自嘲道，“说真的，您连撒谎和安慰都不会，做您的恋人得有多辛苦。我们谈了有半个时辰，我变着法子逗您，而您的笑点却不同寻常。”  
“我习惯直白粗暴的幽默，”基尔伯特坦然答道，“高雅的笑话注定与我无缘了。”  
他们继续关于结盟和态度的话题，亚瑟·柯克兰对于人情世故有着超人的了解，而基尔伯特只能从只言片语中拼命刻画他的内心。从他装饰起来的优雅的语言里，基尔伯特了解到英国内阁激进派如今隐隐约约开始崛起的动向，他猜想亚瑟·柯克兰对于他真诚相待，当然这听起来就像个笑话。  
最后，他们离开第欧根尼俱乐部的包间，一直朝着国王街的北面走去。出门之前，基尔伯特看见一名带着金丝眼镜的男子在写五线谱，他瞄了几眼，并偷偷在心里哼唱着那股旋律，然后无声的音乐在他的脑海里回荡了一天。  
英国大使馆与议会离得不算太远，两人不想引起注意，因此选择步行到站。两人从结账的那一刻开始一路无话，基尔伯特仔仔细细观察周围的景观变化。新任的内政大臣显然对于城市的可塑与美观性有了更深的要求，接近王宫的区域并没有特意被隔开，可也到达不了围绕在几个巧妙弯曲道路之外的闹市。  
国王街的路标就在眼前，而守夜者正忙着掀开每个路灯盖子，为油灯点上幽微的火。  
“你们需要电。”亚瑟指出。  
基尔伯特稍微费了些脑子回想起电灯的样子，随后点头道:“的确。”  
亚瑟似乎有些感慨，暗黄的光将他照耀得像是从拉斐尔的油画里走出的圣徒。  
“我已经很久没走过没有电灯的路了。”  
当然，这个男人出生于第一次工业革命末期，然后不远迢迢去了北美，成为第二次工业革命的投机者。  
“油灯昏暗的时候，有人陪我一起走，而我只顾着抱怨科技是多么地糟糕，前途多么灰败，我是下定决心要改变这一切的。”  
亚瑟的脚步更慢了些，基尔伯特感受到一阵凉意，他向英国人靠得更近，阴影打在对方的侧脸上。  
“结果，你就去了北美。”  
“是啊，某个法国人该恨死我了，我答应过一回欧洲大陆就去找她。可是，我不记得她的名字，也没有强烈的想要再找到她的意愿。”  
“她?”基尔伯特皱眉道。  
“当然，我在加纳认识的女孩。”  
基尔伯特忽然想狂笑，他觉得一切都像莫里哀的戏剧一般地轻浮:巴黎，弗朗吉，柯克兰与他们。  
“也许你可以去问问弗朗吉，法国的美人儿他至少能认识三分之一。”  
“他是个大忙人，”亚瑟的表情有些微妙，讽刺又哀伤。三年前，弗朗西斯第一次对他们提起百科派时，他也带着这样的表情，“敬他的事业，我可不能去打扰他了。”  
“敬他的事业。”基尔伯特附和道。  
他们在大使馆门口分手，亚瑟再没有了往日骄傲的表情，他用德语向身后高大的军官道别，叫他保重自己。  
“还有，快去看看你家里那位心底纯善的小公爵，他快走了吧。”  
基尔伯特的嘴唇动了动，眼神暗了下去，“他肯定已经走了。”  
“真是遗憾，我之前还说过要去拜访东尼呢。”  
“我们都没有机会了。”  
“我不是，家里那个红毛混蛋在，我随时可以辞职不干，趁着回美洲的机会顺带叨扰。”亚瑟再度靠近了他，一只手拍上他的肩膀，“你当然不行了。”  
基尔伯特闭上眼睛。  
“俄罗斯的王位继承人后天就要到了，如果柏林的城防像以前那么办事的话，他三天之后才能出城。”  
他最后看了基尔伯特一眼，转身过去。  
“无论如何，以我来看，您是三个人当中最孤独的那位。”  
基尔伯特抬起头，而眼前的人影已经缩小到与远处的门框同高了。看着他按响门铃，打开门，然后一束光把他吸引了进去，他像星火一般飞去，消失，然后在他空洞却总希望找出什么引以为继的东西的心里，一种掺杂着怀恋的感情油然而生。

安东尼奥显然遇到了麻烦，刚带着一大堆仆人采购归来的管家告知了来自俄罗斯的消息，于是王妃顺理成章地叫他留下。  
“难道我们奥辛格城堡还比不上柏林郊区的小旅馆吗？”她恳切地说。  
安东尼奥无语。这时候连莫妮卡小姐都一脸不舍地跑了出来，她像任何一个有教养的女孩子那样委婉而带点试探地请求他的久留，随后还试图用自己的玩具兵人与政治教师吸引他。  
安东尼奥可以拒绝基尔伯特和他的一切，但把两名女士弄到泫然欲泣的境界他是万万做不来的。  
“公主还有政治教师，不愧是开明的贝施密特家族。”  
“当然，得亏我丈夫的远见，”王妃自豪地答道，她喜欢这样的恭维，尽管她本人最初对亲王的决定嗤之以鼻，“说起来，您认识俄罗斯的王位继承人吗？”  
安东尼奥摇头道:“只知道如今的俄罗斯皇室凋敝(政变，比德国还要凄惨，安东尼奥腹诽道)，而那个孩子是她堂亲侄子的次子，大概只有十五六岁，现在还没进入社交场合呢。”  
“在这样的条件下，还能被选为王储，想来是有什么过人之处吧。”王妃突然兴奋起来，她语速加快，奇思妙想随之产生，“我作为女人不好谈这个问题，你是基尔的朋友，或许他愿意对你讲更多。我的孩子，今天基尔回来以后，你能帮我收集一下关于那位小王子的信息吗？”  
王妃亮闪闪的眼睛望着他，而安东尼奥觉得尴尬极了，其一是因为他不得不再次面对基尔伯特；其二是……  
他看了看莫妮卡公主，十二岁，当真与俄罗斯王子有个绝妙的年龄差。  
安东尼奥在管家的指点下找到了基尔伯特的房间，他下定决心，深吸一口气，在门外踱了好几个步子，总是找不到自己的开场白。  
门自动打开了。

基尔伯特眼眶红红的，一言不发，像公狼盯着羊羔一般盯着他，让人发怵。安东尼奥突然意识到他喝了酒，竟然是伏特加的味道，在西欧，很少有、也没几个人愿意喝这种烈酒。  
他醉了吗？安东尼奥竖起十倍精神，暗暗地观察着。  
基尔伯特挪开了步子，示意安东尼奥进入。  
西班牙人有些不自在地左右望了望。  
基尔伯特焦点不明的眸子转了转，露出一副茫然的表情，然后像是突然想到了什么似的，点了点头，一下子挺直了腰杆，拉着安东尼奥的手就往里头走。  
安东尼奥马上慌了神。  
“喂，基尔，基尔伯特是我!”他大吼道。  
基尔伯特停了下来。  
“我知道是你。”  
“我自己会走。”  
“可是，我好像不会走了。”王子殿下痴痴笑着。  
果然是醉了，终于有了过去那点生气。安东尼奥松了口气，又觉得麻烦至极，他努力地把他拖到房间的床上去。基尔伯特的肌肉长得太紧，当他完成这项工作以后，感觉自己都要散架了。  
“你不是找亚瑟去了么，他酒品那么差，总不至于你俩都喝酒吧。”安东尼奥埋怨道。  
“当然不，呃，他会比我更先拆掉，呃，呃，那个酒馆的，呃，不对我们没去酒……酒馆，我们去的迪欧根尔，不，第欧根尼。”  
这么说来，他是和亚瑟道别之后回来喝的酒，安东尼奥觉得更加头疼，看起来他也许能挺过这个夜晚，但一个酒鬼总还是要人照顾更好些。  
“我以前还一直觉得你是我们当中最成熟的那一个。”安东尼奥嘟囔着。  
基尔伯特突然一颤，眼神清亮起来。  
“你有什么事么？”  
“醒过来了?”安东尼奥刚想离开，但想起明天以后两人的光景，还是决定先把事情交代干净，“王妃似乎对将至的俄罗斯大公很感兴趣。”  
“她一向如此，女人嘛。”  
“你对女人的态度还真是从腓特烈大帝继承来的。”  
“她肯定托你来打点我。葡萄牙王后过去是她的闺中密友，如今克里斯蒂娜嫁给了英国王子，母亲大概坐立难安了。”  
安东尼奥坐下来，随意地打量着周围。基尔伯特的房间整洁有序，安东尼奥知道其中有一半必定是他亲手所为，他在巴黎没有女仆的时候，房间绝不比这里更凌乱。  
“我只是带个话而已，这可不代表我的意思。”  
“当然，做皇后有什么好的，皇帝过于强势，她就不得不唯唯诺诺地活着，皇帝过于软弱，她便可以施展自己的才能，可这是以牺牲婚姻为代价的。我更希望她能嫁个年轻有为但不为权势所困的人。”  
“你见过俄罗斯王子了吗?”  
“没有，”基尔伯特说，“但是亚瑟认识他。”  
真是全知全能的亚瑟·柯克兰。他比大英政府还爱操心，安东尼奥想道。  
他刚一转身，基尔伯特就把他扯了过来，安东尼奥狠狠地锤了他的肩膀。普鲁士人好笑地看着对方泄愤似的动作，他干脆敞开了胸膛，任他肆意行动。  
安东尼奥的火气此刻就像连珠炮一样爆发着:“基尔伯特你给我记住!我喜欢姑娘!身材火辣，脸蛋美丽的姑娘!你要是再这么下去，我们连朋友都没得做。”  
“那么，作为朋友，不至于对一起睡觉这种事情过度敏感吧。”基尔伯特无奈道。  
“谁知道我睡着的时候你是不是还醒着。”  
“随你的便，亲爱的，”基尔伯特脱下外套，安东尼奥不自觉地往后退了退，他看着银发男人裹着衬衣，掀开被子的一脚，眼神里满是失落和自嘲，“我让女仆把你的房间锁住了。”  
安东尼奥哽住了，过了一会儿，他自暴自弃地把身子丢在床上，用手揉乱自己的刘海。  
“我怀疑你是假的，”他真诚地说，“我认识的基尔大概被外星人带走了。”  
“你认识的基尔的确被外星人带走了，”基尔伯特为他盖好另一半被子，“不过他才是假的。”  
亚瑟·柯克兰在柏林的身份绝非大使馆公务员这么简单，在英国王子的婚礼上，他是唯一一个即使低调地站在台下也分走了对王子的关注的人。有人说依照英国如今的地位根本不需要一位来自南欧的公主，当时的舆论大多压宝在巴黎王宫的弗朗索瓦丝身上。但也有隐秘的信息来源称，亚瑟·柯克兰主导着背后的一切。  
“照他们这样想下去，迟早得把波兰国王那档子事儿也算在他头上。”  
“说不定真有他的手脚呢？”  
马车上的人安静地听着一切传入耳中的信息，仔细地把单词转化为俄语保存在脑海里，他翻开自己的日记本，上次过于困倦而不小心睡去，正写到关于德国军队编制考察一节。他不知如何下笔，此刻前方的骑兵军官突然求见，于是他匆忙地写下“贝施密特”后掀开了帘子。  
“殿下，刚才接到德国方面的消息，德皇凯撒说，王城里出了点事儿，恐怕不能当日在王宫里为您举办迎接仪式了。”  
年轻的王子抬起头来，冷傲的眼神直指眼前青年。他颇有意味地勾起了嘴角，若有所思地问道:“中尉，消息是怎么传过来的?”  
“现在使者就在马车外面。”那人一直低着头，但王子殿下看见了和自己相似的浅金色发丝下闪烁的紫色眸子。  
“你叫他过来，我得亲自和他说明。”  
那人行了一个标准的军礼，准备放下帘子，但王子叫住了他，叫他抬起头来。  
“中尉，之前我好像一直没见过你。”  
军官紧张地鞠了个躬，声音似乎有些颤抖:“我是尼古拉·斯捷潘诺维奇·阿尔洛夫斯基，沃伦佐夫团八连四排的士兵，您可以查到我的身份，请相信我不是别拉索科夫公爵派来的——”  
“闭嘴，注意你的言辞!”王子严厉地打断了他的话语，中尉的嘴唇颤抖了起来，他想要争辩什么，王子缓和了神色，他本意绝非吓到这个初见王族、看起来比他大不了多少的军官。  
“我没有怀疑你，近卫军的动向我都了如指掌，你大概是过于离群了。具体的事情到了之后再问你，但有一点十分重要，中尉，请靠近一点。”  
阿尔洛夫斯基照做了，他迈着沉重的步子，王子殿下离他越来越近，美丽的双眼正含着一汪幽泉倒映着他。  
“如果你决意忠诚于我的话，那么就放聪明点，以后谁要是问起你，别拉索科夫公爵都是伟大而无私奉献的，明白了吗!”  
阿尔洛夫斯基呜咽着接受了命令，王子隐藏在衣领里的阳光的气息一点点地将他缠绕，而他早就发誓终有一天将把自己的一生奉献给新王。  
混杂着汗水的毒药将他一步步逼向迷恋的深渊。  
“在没有别人的时候，你可以叫我万尼亚。”  
他的王子，俄罗斯帝国未来的皇帝，他高傲而俊美的少年，伊凡·彼得诺维奇·布拉金斯基，此刻对他下了毕生的最高指令。  
“把他叫过来吧，中尉。”  
伊凡·彼得诺维奇并没有过多地为难使者，他要求后者向德皇陛下禀明，他并不在意是否有所谓的的迎接仪式，但在到达的第二天早上，协议就必须进行。使者为难道，这一次非同小可，为了他的安全，希望大公殿下能沉得住气。  
“我此次前来，代表俄罗斯女皇陛下的意愿，欲为两国结盟尽心尽力，不知首都出了何等大事，连女皇的意志都不得不靠后。”伊凡·彼得诺维奇冷笑道。  
使者犹豫了一下，伊凡看见他眼里的动摇，心里百转千回，面上仍然带着微笑，冷若冰霜。  
“不是什么大事的话，德皇陛下不至于怠慢他的客人吧。”


	2. 阴谋与协调

使者沉默了一会儿，最后终于下定决心说道:“是我们的问题，殿下，柏林城……最近并不太平，就在一天之前，已经有贵族收到了死亡威胁，我们并不确定这项行为所针对的对象。”  
伊凡看起来并不为这一情况感到恐慌，他拿起了未完成的笔记本，沙沙地又记下了几个字。  
“好吧，先生，亲身前往实在不行的话，总不至于连书信都要阻拦吧？”

 

基尔伯特忙得焦头烂额，皇帝已经下达了诏令，两个月之后，他要搬到王宫里去。王妃等人本想在最后这段时间与儿子享受天伦之乐，但那天早上，当安东尼奥从床上醒来时，仆人便告知了昨晚发生的一切。

“那些人和以往的任何悍匪都不一样，他们穿着灰色麻布衣服，带着三k党式的鸦嘴面具，为首的人手上拿着套索。当时伊瑟隆街的守夜人吓坏了，幽灵们行动的姿势很怪，像是袋鼠在跳跃，然而一点声音也没有。”  
“伊瑟隆?没记错的话就是大使馆所在之地?”

“的确如此，”王妃难得只画了淡妆，手里拿着园艺剪，亲自摆弄桌上的黄百合，“听说葡萄牙，尼德兰与波兰的大使昨日都听见了他们的动静，葡萄牙大使一直在隔间躲到凌晨，当他回到自己的卧室时，发现落地窗上多了一把军刀。”

“你昨晚收到了这东西吗？”基尔伯特坐在自己未来的书房兼办公室里，严肃地盯着那把瑞士制军刀，亚瑟·柯克兰穿着一件不显眼的考究灰色西装，神情同样凝重。  
“我收到的不是刀，是几个字母。今早翻了一小时字典，仍不明白那是什么意思。”  
“那是什么?”  
“K.V.”  
“看起来像人名缩写。”  
“克里斯蒂娜?康丝坦斯?我认识的‘K’只有这两个人。”  
“你的加纳女孩呢？”基尔伯特突然笑起来。  
“你开什么玩笑，她是‘C’，她又不适用德语拼法。”  
“谁知道始作俑者是什么意思，说不定和你认识的人没有任何关系。”  
“这案子办起来就像天方夜谭。”

“的确，现在唯一能确定的是，他们的确是在有针对性地下手。”基尔伯特取出一张白纸，在纸上画下一个圈，“佩德罗，你，一条线上的蚂蚱。”  
亚瑟嗤笑一声。  
基尔伯特又画了几条波纹。  
“格威卢多，谢德列维奇，摇摆者。不过现在看来争取尼德兰并不是一件容易的事情了。”  
“还有讨厌的法国人在，你担心什么。”

“我担心的当然不是尼德兰人，”亚瑟站起身来，他指指门口，示意离开，“谁知道如今在联盟形成之前的揣测最后会发展至何种境地?”

基尔伯特随之站起，一直将亚瑟送到门口，书架顶部的石英钟指向罗马数字十二，从中世纪响彻至今的钟声打动了命运的齿轮。

“我最讨厌的就是成为被束缚着的棋子。”在亚瑟即将走出门的那一刻，基尔伯特在他耳边轻语。  
君临天下，不过是进入磨难炼狱的开始。

基尔伯特在当天下午宣召了其余几名大使，并无所获，他心烦意乱，把事情暂且全权移交给了特别机构的海因里希少将。中年男子曾在军营里与贝施密特亲王共事过，某种意义上来说，这是贝施密特家族留存于王宫内最为稳固的势力之一。  
当他走出那座城南被瓷肌贫民窟包围着的小小民房时，少将语重心长地叫住了他。  
“要小心您周围的一切，大公殿下，危险往往藏在呼吸之间。”

他说得对，如今他仍旧能够相信的便只有年少天真的莫妮卡。曾过去曾有某位情报部门高官的母亲因为虚荣而泄露机密，于是举族消失无踪；曾有年轻的新人为了情人一时冲动，最后发现对方竟是奥地利派来的女间谍。在他的地位上无人可信，当他因疲惫而闭上眼睛时，女仆送上来的咖啡和啤酒随时都会让他丢掉性命。  
“您还有什么要说的吗？”

“没有，不过，我建议您多看着点俄罗斯王位继承人，”少将答道，“让一位尊贵的大公亲自前来作为结盟使者，本身就——不难让人遐想某种阴谋论。”

 

亚瑟与佩德罗等人刚结束例行觐见，正在悄悄讨论两国国内的政治变动问题，窗外一支规模适中的队伍吸引了他们的注意力。  
“没我想象中那么气势洋洋。”佩德罗评价道。  
“是个聪明的选择。”

伊凡·彼得诺维奇踏入议政厅的时候，里面只剩下了腓特烈三世，基尔伯特，几位大臣与几位国家的大使。国王坐在最中间的王座上，因客人的身份特殊，他站起身来向他点头示意，伊凡上前，双手外摊，行礼致敬。国王便坐回原处，而其他人也一一完成了自己的礼节。

基尔伯特确信眼前的王子已经吸引了所有人的注意力，连对于本国话题之外无甚兴趣的佩德罗也目不转睛地盯着有着幽深紫眸的斯拉夫少年。他看起来比同龄的德国少年还要小一些，轮廓柔和而不显稚嫩，五官以赏心悦目的形式舒展着，看起来从容自得。

一番问答之后，他们谈到了结盟的问题。伊凡·彼得诺维奇此时却带来一个意外的消息:女王曾经的面首，如今在宫廷中担任内政大臣的别拉索科夫对于德国之行有着不同的见解，在荒淫女皇的龙床上，各国贵族风声复杂的沙龙之间，法国派的爪牙在蔓延滋长着。

这段情报多少让人措手不及，宰相索克布首先提出了质疑:“您的意思莫非是，最近出现在柏林城内的‘幽灵’与贵国的亲法派有关?”

“那他们未免也太没脑子，”腓特烈用手势止住了他，“这是死亡威胁，可不同于不必流血的暗斗。”  
“您本人收到了相应的讯息吗？”亚瑟开口道。

“我以为，我之所以站在这里，就已经是个明确的信号了，”伊凡苦笑着，从坐下来起，他的姿态一直保持着王族的优雅与尊严，但除了那一股天生带来的不可亲近之感外，基尔伯特并未感受到令人厌恶的傲慢。  
“结盟的确是女皇陛下最开始的想法，至少可以算是她还清醒时的想法。”

国王了然地点了点头，和大臣们交换眼神。基尔伯特忽然有些同情这个少年，亲自前往他乡反而成为了最安全的选择。

“显而易见，您是真心希望联盟结成的，如果派其他人前来，那么使者是否能活着到达我国还是个未知数。”基尔伯特缓慢地，谨慎地总结着。腓特烈吩咐亲卫拉上所有的窗帘，在桌子的中间，一盏油灯翩然亮起。

“以别拉索科夫的身份来说，他自然没法指使您到这里，是您主动要求的，说不定他还假惺惺地挽留了您呢。而您必然也有着自己的绝对亲信势力，也许是绝密，而那就是您亲自接手这件事，并且平安到达的原因。”

亚瑟·柯克兰飞速地瞟了门口的俄国士兵一眼，那个高且消瘦的、身形与基尔伯特有些肖似的中尉犹豫地望了过来。

“您的意图在于结盟，也在于避难，”基尔伯特继续说道，他看见那孩子的眼睛里终于有了碎裂，但这个节点对于德国未来或许是极为重要的一个转折，他无法给予他更多的支持，“想必谈判的过程必须拉得漫长——尽可能地，在法国及其盟友有关键性反应之前。”

“恕我无理，账必须算清，”宰相站起来，直问眼前已陷入思考中的少年，“我们帮助您，那么，您总得有所表示不是？”

箭在弦上，如此机会自当利用。他看着少年低头，纤长的睫毛一下下地轻擦脸颊。他刹那想起的是少年时代在北海边捡到的某个光洁润滑的贝壳，和他第一次拥有的女孩那汗津津的脖颈与小腿。

他的身体像是从高空被抛下，重心突然下降，让他不可抑制地心跳聚变几秒，身体前倾，动作惊动了一片人，国王陛下询问他的身体状况，他这才意识到自己的失态。  
“非常抱歉，只是空气太热了。”

于是国王叫人把刚才拉上的窗帘又通通打开，叫近卫军长官在外面多加几名守卫，然后继续整个议题。基尔伯特望向俄罗斯王子，发现少年正用有些惊疑的眼神对视他。  
“两国联盟之后，自然不会有摩擦，德国的东边不会有不利于陛下的动静。”伊凡答道。  
“假如德国攻打波兰呢？”宰相犀利地针对道。

几名大使未免有些震动，一个敢随时把攻打放在嘴边的国家，哪怕他们的理智清楚那更像是一个玩笑。

伊凡的笑容加深了，他的眼神里终于流露出怜悯的讽刺，放在以往，同样心高气傲的基尔伯特说不定会当场拍案而起，而在近日目睹谈判的一切情状之后，他头一次有了理解对方的想法。

“您不可能永远真正地信任我的，如果您那么做了，那时候的德国东部便完全和俄罗斯接壤，西边面对着法国，并且，所有的国家都会知道你们的野心。”  
然后德国便两面树敌，而南北两边的国家都不能给予他们比如今的盟友更好的支持。

“可您昨天的信上不是这么写的，”宰相讥讽地看着伊凡，文件在他的手上捏成了皱本，“您是在要挟我们?”  
伊凡无辜地抓抓脑袋，在基尔伯特看来故作可怜的意味过于明显，他将此视为挑战。

“如果您觉得我现在还有得选的话。否则，我实在找不到我提出的条件有值得被批判的理由。”

宰相还想反驳，基尔伯特轻声制止，接着他从椅子站了起来，大大方方地踱步到伊凡·彼得诺维奇的身后。候在门口的阿尔洛夫斯基等人马上紧张起来，手枪在安全检查中已被卸下，但他握紧了手上的礼仪佩剑。

“您很紧张，您的侍卫也是，”基尔伯特毫不留情地揭穿了他的面具，伊凡的眼神霎时变得狠厉，一切瞒不过基尔伯特的眼睛，“我喜欢您这样有胆识的储君，至少可以清楚，德国的盟友不会是个傻子。”  
“您不害怕我真的背信弃义吗。”伊凡警惕地反问他。  
“德国不缺反复无常的‘盟友’，俄罗斯也不缺您一位撕毁协议的君主。”

基尔伯特眼中迸发着自信的光芒，他从伊凡身边挪开一点，阳光透进房间，尊贵的银发上染上一层金粉。他的双目有光，身姿高大勇武，俨然腓特烈大帝再世。

“我们德意志生来就是要去征服的，如果贵国政要都像您一样识时务，自然不会做出有损于两国利益关系的事，但如果有人非得触犯底线不可。”

他走回自己的位置，所有人的注意力都集中到他的身上。宰相欲言又止，因为国王也正专注地看着他的继任者。  
“——那么普鲁士的铁蹄终将踏遍背叛者的土地，把狡佞者的头颅挂在勃兰登堡的城门上。”

 

多年以后，当费里西安诺·皮埃特罗·瓦尔加斯开始完成《德意志大帝别传》时，提笔的第一个字耗费他一个晚上穿梭于这位传奇帝王的生平之海里，历史学家始终对于基尔伯特本人充满熟悉的困惑。他从十六岁到德国起至那人去世从未远离，但仍不敢妄言自己属于“了解他的一类人”，尽管他几乎是唯一一个与贝施密特家四兄妹均有深交的“关键人物”。

“那时候他已经与年少时完全不同，”年过古稀的意大利人回忆道，“我见到的不是曾经亲如兄长的莽撞青年，而是一位帝王。”

同样的感受出现在一八五零年的伊凡·彼得诺维奇身上，勃兰登堡大公在众目睽睽之下揭穿了身处险境的他的唯一伪装，但自此便不再用同样的言语刺激他。腓特烈三世在同意此事之后便专心于经济改革与行政系统的优化，所有人都明白，皇帝已经完全信任大公的能力，他相信年轻的执政官能独自解决好这件事情。

于是谈判结束得出乎意料之早，安东尼奥再也没有被挽留在这里的理由。某天晚餐之后，他在柏林城外一地的落叶和漫天的雾气中告别基尔伯特，后者不顾他的抗议，亲手把他抱上了灰色卧式马车。

“被人看见你可就完了。”安东尼奥抱怨着，眼睛里却没有了厌恶，他知道德国人在这种事情上绝对认真。

“有谁能看见我们?没有先知亚瑟!没有你那个葡萄牙远房表兄!”基尔伯特豪爽地笑着，就像十六岁时他们第一次因打架而结识时那样。  
也没有弗朗西斯，但两个人都下意识地避开了这个话题。  
“可别再借酒浇愁了。”安东尼奥正色起来，忧虑地看着基尔伯特。

 

基尔伯特向前，右腿抵在西班牙人微微分开的双腿之间，上身伏在未扣的呢料风衣和露出来的蓝色天鹅绒马甲上，他把脑袋埋在安东尼奥的心口，寂然无声，过了一会儿，微微地睁开眼睛。  
“这要求可真叫人为难啊。”  
“实在受不了就叫上佩德罗，至少他不会让你出丑。”

“又给你表哥添麻烦，”基尔伯特像对待小孩子一样刮着他的鼻子，“都多大了还要他来收拾咱们的烂摊子。”

安东尼奥本来想说:那就规矩点，大男孩。话将出口就觉得未免过于自负和残忍。眼前的银发青年本来应该是翱翔在自由苍穹之上的黑鹰，如今已经被束缚在了权力的框架之下。

他一时失语，双手不自觉地抚摸着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋。基尔伯特触情而倍感伤怀，如今他在巴黎梦幻般的少年岁月遗迹已经所剩无几。

最终他对他说:“保重。”于是基尔伯特小心的松开眼前人的桎梏，凑到他面前，两人鼻尖对着鼻尖。基尔伯特的眼中只有安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，而后者却挪开了眼睛。

基尔伯特在安东尼奥的嘴唇上覆上一个吻，没有深入，也没有受到反抗。然后他站起身来，向马车夫点头，于是达达的马蹄声越来越远，风扬起半人高的沙尘，一些钻得更高，落到大公的眼睛里。王子伫立在原地，视线渐渐模糊，几滴珍贵的眼泪终于自由地流了下来。

不久之后德意志大公殿下正式搬到了皇宫里。在那之前，他最后向母亲道别，亲吻妹妹的脸颊，女人们的眼泪和软语让他感受到自己内心铁壁的防线有了一丝破裂，他向父亲发誓自己从今以后会担当起一个男人的责任，为国家和心爱的家人奉献一切。

皇宫内的生活并不比在奥辛格城堡时更加规律，与英国不同，由于君主绝对的权威，不会有人规定德国王室成员的行程起居。但身处闹市之间就无法得到绝对的安宁，总有突如其来的会议，觐见和晚宴会打断他本人想遵循的军人作息时间。

除此之外，皇宫内比自家官邸和封地城堡都要多上一倍的仆人是他在生活中唯一感到满意的地方，这的确为他节省出了不少的时间，使得他有机会去接触一些他迫切想要了解的人，比如亚瑟·柯克兰，几乎每周末的黄昏，英国大使都会被邀请来共进晚餐；再比如，被保护——毋宁说是软禁起来的俄罗斯王子。

因为这名“使者”的身份不同寻常，伊凡·彼得诺维奇被安置在皇宫内，基尔伯特没有刻意亏待他，从伊凡所居住的卧室往窗外眺望，可以看见皇宫花园内一年四季不败的花朵，在近秋的栀子残香中，大把蓝色矢车菊傲然盛放。

和不易亲近的外表不同，伊凡其实喜欢到处走走，偶尔探访农夫和工匠的生活。悍凛的民族基因中关于艺术和文学的因子被自然景色的变化与异国人文风情点燃。过去的诗情是藏在法语诗歌里的圣彼得堡冷清又孤独的雪，只有在席勒和海涅的哥特体中才能感受到温暖的西欧平原上洛列莱的柔情。

 

这一天，基尔伯特难得无事，他早几天前约请好小客人到距柏林六英里以外的皇家林产狩猎，当基尔伯特肆意地驰马而来时，发现纤长的身体正软倒在杜松子树旁边。伊凡还没有完全失去意识，见到眼前高大的身形，他艰难地笑了笑。

基尔伯特连忙把他扶起来，胸口被抬离地面的那一刻肚皮下方的背上渗出了鲜血，少年难受地哼哼。基尔伯特不敢妄动，他脑子空白了几秒，直到伊凡虚弱地喊他的名字时才反应过来。

“能先帮我包扎一下吗？我的上衣内侧口袋里有块丝巾呢。”

“你别动。”

基尔伯特迅速地解开他的衣服，身下被染红的马甲和衬衣可明确伊凡是从背后中枪，他试图抽出那根布条，然而伤口落在静脉上，虽短时间内不至死，但任何贸然的行动都会让伤者落入险境。

基尔伯特扯下了自己脖子上丝巾的布条，把它们拧成一线，他在附近随便找了点天竺葵花朵，把它们掐碎揉在伤口上，狠狠地挤压，为此伊凡本就苍白的脸几乎如同刚制好的石膏一般，但他仍旧一声不吭，基尔伯特把线缠在他的伤口上，在腹部周围打上一个紧致的结。

伊凡看着基尔伯特，眼里尽是复杂的情绪。而基尔伯特难得地沉浸于愧疚之中，一瞬间脑子里的警觉都被压了过去。

“我们得想办法离开这里。”伊凡简单明了地指出这个事实。

在这百里无人的猎场中，必须要骑过几公里的道路才能到达边界，那里有负责人在等着他们，但猎场内部本身地势复杂，无论是野兽还是如今显而易见的不明身份者都危险至极。

基尔伯特来时容易，去时带上一个不大不小的麻烦，他小心翼翼地把少年抱上马，还不得不单手扶着他的腰避免倒下去。

将一切打点完毕之后，意识到困难的基尔伯特终于忍不住道出心中疑虑。

“你怎么会一个人来?连一个侍卫都不带?”

伊凡额头上出了些汗:“他们在应该也在里面，但具体的我就不知道了。”

基尔伯特不敢相信，显然少年不愿意向他提及更多。“但你现在遇袭了!虽然我也有责任，但你的行为也过于鲁莽了吧！”

“谁能想到德国皇家猎场里藏着杀手呢！”伊凡故作惊讶地感叹道，“还是穿着3k党制服的杀手，什么时候他们也改行了？”

“谁能想到德国皇家猎场里藏着杀手呢！”伊凡故作惊讶地感叹道，“还是穿着3k党制服的杀手。至于我，您知道，年轻人总会有一些冲动的情绪。”  
基尔伯特赶紧捂住他的嘴，伊凡直接挣脱了带有厚茧的手掌，轻轻嗤笑。  
“看来皇储殿下显然对处理这类情况经验丰富。”  
基尔伯特有些恼怒地看着他:“我一直是一名军人。”

伊凡了然地点了点头，接着他感受到基尔伯特矫健的身体轻盈地跳上马背，但依旧牵扯到了伤口，他本想顺心呻吟一声，突然眼前闪过一条飞速越过的黑影，于是硬生生地把声音吞了下去。  
背后一片寂静，一片庄肃的无形威压充斥整个森林。  
“您看清楚了吗？”伊凡的伤口隐隐作疼，他不由得捂上了后背。  
“倒像是个花架子。”基尔伯特稳住前方微晃的身躯，眼睛仍然警惕地扫视四周。  
“或许对于您来说是这样的，我和柯克兰先生可没办法赞同。”  
“您还受得了吗？”基尔伯特突然转换了话题。  
伊凡略微一怔，随后严肃道:“我没有问题，一切按照您的计划来吧。”

一个微妙的手势，马头调转向皇家丛林更深的地方，眼前的光线越来越淡，然后两人没入了黑暗之中。

同样敏锐的斯拉夫人不难注意到，当他们进入那片菩提与梧桐的世界时，他们的行踪变得看似杂乱无章。前方地上凌乱的灌木和落叶使他们不得不绕着圈子行进，最初他以为是在兜圈子，但很快他就意识到这是一场危险的捉迷藏。

他们一直保持着无声的默契，伊凡决定把身体上的不适都默默压下来，基尔伯特需要一个安静稳定，便于思考的环境。  
突然，走到一棵高大的，树干比别的要粗上不少的菩提树下时，基尔伯特停了下来。

伊凡回过头去看他，基尔伯特的表情越发凝重。他低着头思考着，不忘记把伊凡紧紧地固定在马背上，随后他微微松开了少年，一脸无奈地叹息道:“下来休息一会儿吧，他要是聪明一点就该离开这里了。”  
伊凡挑起一边眉毛，刚想翻下马，基尔伯特自己麻利地跳下，亲手把他接了下来。

少年下意识地要拍掉他的手，基尔伯特差点因为刺痛而松开手，他迅速把少年放下来，脸上一阵青白。  
伊凡明白自己的行为有些不合时宜，于是主动向前欠身，伸出手来。  
基尔伯特好一会儿才找到话语:“您要是不喜欢，大不了我留您一个人。”

“那是无心之举，”伊凡歉疚地说道，在俄罗斯也很难找到像基尔伯特如此真心待人之人，“只是我的……习惯，因为环境的原因，我总是对肢体接触有些不舒服。”

在此之前，关于俄罗斯宫廷的传说并未过多地流散到波德平原之上，尤其是基尔伯特曾身处北非。在那之前，他偶尔听过亚瑟·柯克兰夹杂在社交场合与闲谈中的只言片语中，最多提及的是别拉索科夫公爵和前任王储斯捷潘·彼得诺维奇，后者被发现死于莫斯科私产别墅的卧房，一个妓女的怀里。于是巴黎的贵妇们也纷纷流泪，他们心中不好女色，正直英俊的王子形象就此破灭。

“所以说女人的话信不得，她们习惯把所有的事情都理想化。俄罗斯人是什么德行，学不来巴黎的风流妩媚，不过是效颦之举罢了。”

然后年纪尚轻的亚瑟·柯克兰从马基雅维利的长篇大论中抬起头来，带着雾都人特有的高傲反驳弗朗西斯:“按照俄罗斯人一贯的习惯，说不定前皇储殿下只是个靶子呢？弗朗西斯，再不动动你的脑子几十年后你就会像那位别拉索科夫公爵一样肥肠满脑了。”

基尔伯特已经记不起自己当时的反应，总之他记得亚瑟·柯克兰在夜色和煤气灯的照耀下渲染得发紫的绿翡翠眼睛，然后眼睛的主人变成了伊凡。

“我明白您并不喜欢那个承载了您的童年的地方，”基尔伯特摘下手套，抖抖灰尘，“您已经坦白了那不是什么好的回忆，作为主人，让您在德意志遭遇同样的感受可不是什么负责任的行为。”  
伊凡那双清幽的紫色眼睛又扫到他的脸上。  
“您是要我表示感谢吗?”

 

看吧，的确还是个孩子。基尔伯特对对方粗暴直接的一点颇为欣赏，连眼神中的假意真心都能直达地传递出来，着实减轻了多少本就不该存在的压迫和不安之感。

 

在3k党(“先这么叫着吧，简直一模一样。”亚瑟如是说)来不及第二次出现的短暂时间里，柯克兰勋爵已经收到了第二封威胁信，信封里夹着一朵干枯的带萼白玫瑰，萼片上深色的痕迹让亚瑟疑心是溅上去的鲜血。

 

显然，这已经不是简单的警告，而是第二次屠杀的倒计时，亚瑟思忖着红玫瑰是否会出现在另一人的手上，前几天佩德罗因为在西班牙的亲缘关系，已经被葡国上层要求遣返，在这里时日也不多了，如此一来，亚瑟几乎成为除去俄罗斯王子以外最为危险的人物。

 

命当然是最要紧的，亚瑟头一回在焦头烂额之中有了绝望感。他最近打日落之后就不再出门，少了黑夜的掩护，也就多少丢掉了一些获得重要情报的机会，而他对此无能为力——毕竟几个夜店女郎和非官方守夜人的死，都不在朝野的关注之内。

佩德罗最后一次来看他也是三天前，那是一次雪上加霜的会面，亚瑟甚至来不及沏上一杯大吉岭红茶，文件就被急匆匆地摆到了他手上。佩德罗神色低迷地请求他的原谅，现在他得把英葡合作之外的某些情报也分享给英国人。  
亚瑟头一次对情报产生了厌恶感。

“不是我说，老友，”亚瑟迅速地扫描完大概，嘴唇都气得颤抖起来，“你们背着我们捅了多大的篓子？老天啊，你们已经拥有一个亚马孙丛林了，现在还想进犯潘帕斯草原?”

而且这破地方为什么和福克兰群岛这么近？他们和西班牙的口水贸易战还没打完，葡萄牙的麻烦又过来了，该死的就算是盟友也不能——

“那群权贵的想法就这么简单，葡萄牙扩张在南美的利益，可以一定程度上遏制西班牙，而同样厌恶西班牙人的你们会支持我们的决定。”佩德罗看着亚瑟纠结的表情，不自在地转过头去。

亚瑟冷冷地扫过文件上主使者的名单，冷笑道:“吾友，我就直说了，扩张殖民地的道路恐怕走不了多久了，你们和西班牙的贸易至今仍然以农业和小手工为主，所以我们根本不需要通过你们的‘领土纠纷’来获得更大的利益。固然这场战争短时间内能为我们打开更广阔的市场，但是，战争开始以后呢？法国人肯定会支持西班牙，说不定还会拉上荷兰，然后我们支持你们，最后到头来连福克兰的利益都——”

佩德罗猛然站起来，痛苦地闭上眼睛:“哦，亚瑟，这也不是我想要的，哦，你别把压力都加到我这里来啊！”

亚瑟的愤怒顿时萎靡了不少，他略带愧疚地把佩德罗轻轻扶下坐好，言语也变得温和起来，“对不起，一遇到国家的事情，我就有点神经质。”  
佩德罗松了口气，摇了摇头，随后转移开了话题:“东尼给我写信了。”  
“你们的国家都闹成这样了，他竟然还能惦记着你。”亚瑟惊叹道。

“他在这种事情上一向拎得清，”佩德罗从公文包里摸出另一份被几层锡箔纸包好的信件，小心地展开，“他说，马德里最近出现了一个神秘的‘黑十字’组织，自称由打击新教徒的原教旨主义信徒组成，他还给我寄了一张报纸上的插画。”  
亚瑟接过被精心剪裁下来的图片，赫然就是前几日在他的窗前如幽灵般闪过的送信人。被面具掩盖得面目全非的头坚定地望向上方，手上拿着骷髅头十字架。

“还原教旨呢，”他轻哼一声，“想再来一盘十字军东征?”

“现在得是西征?”佩德罗接道，两人相视大笑，空气中的寒冰瞬间融化了不少。

佩德罗收起文件，真切地看着亚瑟:“我走以后，还希望你多看着点王储殿下。如果有可能的话，最好盯着点俄罗斯王子。”

他好不意外地看见亚瑟一副意料之内的似笑非笑的表情，然后叹了口气，投降似的继续解释:“就当是为了东尼。”

亚瑟没能亲自为佩德罗送行，在佩德罗终于要给他开始讲起东尼的情况时，王宫的传唤让英国大使不得不前去觐见腓特烈国王陛下。后者很贴心地为柯克兰勋爵准备好了皇家护卫，多少让他有受宠若惊的感觉。

穿梭于成群的哥特式建筑之间，王城间被罗马教会和耶稣会洗刷过的血腥气息仍未退散。英国驻德国大使馆特别专员亚瑟·柯克兰把这里的一切尽收眼底。

在过去不到两百年之间，一切都被改变了。从东郊到南郊驻扎的陆军预备队营房外日日不息的军号声代替了过去天主教神职人员敲起的丧鸣。女人脑袋上干瘪呆板的头巾渐渐被丝带和洋气的纱帽替换。

穿着殊蓝色长衣外套制服，带着糖三角式黑帽的普鲁士皇家骑士卫队成员眼神肃穆，一路上亚瑟难免感到沉闷，但他的意识明确告诉他这绝非一个说话的好时机。

他故作轻松地拉拉自己的领带，随意地往周围瞅了瞅，顺带记下了眼下路径的一切情况。

当他们终于穿过大厅与圣像室时，亚瑟不小心被一个东西绊倒了，一个相貌出众的金发少校接住了他。

“请小心，勋爵阁下。”那个年轻人只是这么简单地说着，尽管并未露出多少表情，但亚瑟仍然从他身上感受到旺盛的生命力。

他头一回有一种烦躁的，事物即将脱离掌控的感觉。连他自己都未曾察觉到，回应的表情比平时僵硬了些:“谢谢您，我失态了。”

“我的职责。”阿尔弗雷德·冯·约内斯自然地回报以笑意，指挥着等级稍低的士兵们把地上的东西捡起来。

那是一副小小的女性雕像，有些像亚瑟在伦敦的石膏作坊看到的，比照贵妇人的画像与相片来复刻的精美成品。穿着过去流行过的法国式收腰长裙，头发却干干净净地放下来，不似那些往脑袋上搭建高塔的交际花们。

“真糟糕，幸好我们阻止得及时，”约内斯感慨道，“要不咱们的活计就给弄丢了。”

他从兜里抽出一根丝巾，又擦拭了几遍已经被下属弄干净的雕像，然后随意地擦了擦自己的手，把丝巾放回兜里。

亚瑟盯着那个雕像，开口道:“方便介绍一下这位女士吗？”

约内斯皱了皱眉头，他们快走到皇帝的书房了。

“作为一个小小的护卫队长，不知是否有荣幸得到阁下的邀请。”他有些急迫却仍然是斟酌着问道。

“国王街大使馆区域玛丽贝尔楼，名字你知道，”亚瑟·柯克兰盯着他的海洋般的眼睛，想起之前在在基尔伯特办公室中对着那份资料的惊鸿一瞥，绽出一个礼貌的微笑，“您可不是什么普通的护卫队长，冯·约内斯少校。”

亚瑟走进国王的书房时，两位不速之客早已驻留在这里。

礼仪完毕，寒暄客套完以后，亚瑟这才注意到浑身都有包扎痕迹的伊凡和一脸沉重的基尔伯特。

“我想，聪明的大使先生已经明白了邀请您的含义。”腓特烈三世托着自己有些肥厚的下巴，用掺杂着巴伐利亚口音的英语问道。

亚瑟点点头，找到自己的位置坐下。“实不相瞒，我几乎每天都能收到他们的信件。现在的话越说越重，我的兄弟父母都被威胁了多少次了，他们甚至要在‘王储的眼皮子底下’斩杀我呢。不过这一次，他们送来了带血的玫瑰。”

腓特烈挑挑眉毛，示意亚瑟继续说下去。

“或许他们想再发动一次玫瑰战争呢？”他轻笑道，随即不出意料地看见基尔伯特无声地张了张嘴。

“您还真是会说笑，阁下，”腓特烈只是点了点头，象征性地微笑一下，“只是，您瞧，现在凶手都躲到我们眼皮子底下来了，不得不承认这是我的失职，也是这个王宫和政府内所有人的失职……甚至就在今天，我们竟然让远道而来的大公殿下受了伤。无论如何，我们也要把凶手找出来。”

基尔伯特朝伊凡张望一眼，后者安静地黏在自己的位置上，一言不发，基尔伯特朝窗外张望，微不可闻地轻叹着。

亚瑟径直切入主题:“敬以两国的友谊，您需要我如何效劳？”

“您什么都不需要做，我们会派专人保护您，而您无需在日落以后禁足。”腓特烈摆弄着项链，与雕塑如出一辙的美丽女子被装裱在小小的水滴状饰品内。

基尔伯特和亚瑟同时倒吸一口冷气，伊凡抬起头，端起水杯轻啜一口。

“您这是要我丰富一下夜生活咯，”英国大使苦笑道，“真是，非常有意思的要求。”

“您才二十二岁，比基尔伯特还要年轻，”腓特烈说，“修身养性不是这样做的，这个要求也不过是顺应您心中蓬勃的生气罢了。”

基尔伯特突然站了起来:“那么陛下，人手可以由我来安排吗？”

“当然由你负责，”腓特烈从相片上收回了注意力，把项链放回军服口袋里，“那么，英国方面还有什么需要告知的信息吗？”

“目前没有，一切照常。”亚瑟回答。

“好吧，辛苦你们了，让基尔伯特送您和大公殿下出去。我还要在这里磨炼一下脑袋呢。”

 

他们走出书房，亚瑟和伊凡一左一右地站在基尔伯特身边，三人各怀心事。走出大门时，亚瑟碰巧看见那个有着耀眼金发的护卫队长，他也看见了基尔伯特一行人，对大使微微一笑，小跑到王储跟前并腿行礼。

“您来得正好，约内斯少校，现在您有一个重要的任务，”基尔伯特拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，“找些可靠的人来，一定要随身保护柯克兰阁下的安全。”

“是，我会亲自监督的。”约内斯点头，基尔伯特继续道:“还有，和大公殿下带来的护卫们加强联系，我可不希望再有类似今天的事情发生了。”

“属下失职，”约内斯强掩心中的不满，他对于俄罗斯的大公殿下好感缺缺，他的护卫更是麻烦，那个不讨喜的阿尔洛夫斯基冷淡地拒绝了他们的陪行，现在却要让他来承担这个责任，“我们定当尽力。”

基尔伯特点头示意约内斯退下，亚瑟看着约内斯的背影，莫名地想起了他失散在美洲的养弟，八岁的小男孩金发要稍微卷曲一些，倘若他如今尚在世，也该有约内斯那么大了。

“您的侍卫长是一个高傲的人，”伊凡的声音也十分干涩，“阿尔洛夫斯基告诉我他被要求留在第三层栏杆外面，而我那时未曾得到消息，只是下意识地想到外围去找一找，没想到那支箭冷不丁地就飞过来了。”

“我也不知道该怎么和您说才好，”基尔伯特顿了顿，“总之您尽管相信约内斯少校，那恐怕不是他的意思。”

“当然不，但我实在不得不怀疑贵国的安保问题。三天前我本来是想去找柯克兰先生的，约内斯少校就直截了当地让阿尔洛夫斯基传话给我‘您想让敌人的两盘珍馐美味都摆在一个地方吗?’我当然明白他说的是有道理的，可这样说来，首都内的一切活动都不需要进行了，干脆大家都呆在屋里好了。”

“我也有两周晚上没出过门了。”亚瑟附和道。

基尔伯特露出头疼的表情，:“事已至此，我还能说什么呢?倒是真对不起两位，一位目前伤口在身，一位要引蛇出洞……我只能但愿你们以后看见的德国不会是这个样子。”

一阵凉风吹过来，伊凡有些虚弱地咳嗽几声。

“天哪，我们得快点把他送回去，”亚瑟慌忙道，“你们非得要一个病号今天去报告案情吗？”

“是我要去的，” 伊凡急忙说，“事情办得越早越好。”

“这件事如果光从我这里下手，恐怕是不行的，”亚瑟盯着伊凡，“如果您还没忘记别拉索科夫公爵和波兰国王的话。”

亚瑟第一个回到了大使馆，这次他没见到熟悉的门卫，那个身材高挑的少校在门外悠闲地踱着圈子。亚瑟才刚刚能看清他的五官时，他就转过身来，急切地朝自己走来。

“大使阁下，”约内斯比他稍微高上一点，亚瑟却莫名觉得他的气场强大了不止一倍，“欢迎回来。”

“您还真是看重我，”亚瑟笑道，“殿下要您派人，您倒是亲自来了，那么俄罗斯大公殿下那里呢？”

“大公殿下的安保系统比您想象中要好，毕竟他也带了不少人来，”约内斯跟在他的身后，走到门口时，他甚至为他脱下了外套，不自然的警惕突然涌上英国人心头，“更何况他现在就待在皇宫里，估摸着殿下也不会让他出来了。”

亚瑟心里飞速转过千百回，随即转头面向约内斯，明媚的笑容挂满了白皙的脸庞。

约内斯只觉陷入一片深沉的绿，有一滩湖水波澜似的流光在闪烁着，像是酒醉以后的幻觉。约内斯少年英才，比亚瑟还要年轻一些，又出身贵族，他厌倦了社交场合中男男女女掩盖在脂粉下的皱纹，而对于亚瑟·柯克兰这样的人却是前所未见。

下半个十九世纪必定是一个风云骤起的时代，亚瑟突然想道，世界的轮盘或许就掌握在这小小一个柏林城内的几位年轻人身上，他们还有大好时光，岁月的磨砺会将他们从本就高人一等的平台上扩展到直入云端的巅峰，他们会被铭记，评价，赞美，亦或是唾弃。有关他们的生平会被历史学家们全数挖出，又因为各种各样不怀好意的留言而放慢研究的进度……

我想这些干嘛呢？亚瑟自嘲道，那时候要么在天堂里忘却一切，要么在地狱里一遍遍回想起自己生命中那些痛苦的历程，谁还会在意这些呢?

“外面很冷，您要进来吗？”他暗示性地把手搭上约内斯的胸膛。

“我想随身保护自然是更好的，”约内斯微笑的幅度加深了，顺手把亚瑟的整个后背都贴在了胸口上，“那就快进去吧，亚蒂。”

 

“我是觉得陛下的决定有些苛刻了，毕竟亚瑟是大使，而不是我们德国的官员，”基尔伯特抱怨道，“尽管英国政府是不会说什么的，可这终归是德国的不是。”

伊凡坐在床上，手里是自到德国以后就来不及翻的笔记本，上面画着的德国陆军小人儿已经被黑线分成了几块儿，红墨水在整页最中心的位置画上了大大的问号。

“其实，这也不一定是你们的问题，毕竟杀手的套路和正规兵差远了。当年斯捷潘去世之前，他身边的护卫可都是直接从实战过的军营里挑出来的，最后还不是没了命。”

这是他第一次主动提起自己的亲人。

从那天开始，伊凡习惯于检查自己周围的每一个人，包括陪伴自己多年的奶妈和白俄罗斯女仆，他变得有些疑神疑鬼，不过这一切也并不重要，因为也不会有多少人在意他的看法。

“我很抱歉。”基尔伯特说。

房间里陷入一种诡秘的宁静，基尔伯特坐在卧室的小桌前，尴尬地盯着桌上跃动的火焰。伊凡在笔记本上圈圈点点，并不在意基尔伯特的变化。

房间外的阿尔洛夫斯基靠着木质门板，慢慢蹲坐下来，头向上扬起，闭着眼睛，脑子里仍然是第一次与伊凡·彼得诺维奇相见的情景。他不愿猜测房间内会发生什么，而心里的另一个小恶魔又仿佛在嘲笑着他的多愁善感和过分想象。

除了他以外，其余的人都守在大门口。他知道自己已经获得了王子殿下的特别信任，但他知道自己永远也不能跨过那条界限，就像下贱的农奴永远不可能攀升到贵族老爷的阶级一样，他如今能站在这里，完全是凭借着王子殿下的恩典。


	3. 忧郁与埋藏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前两章已补完。  
> 剧情一路高彪不可收拾，主线又出局两位，看来是玩得太嗨了。  
> 哎不过幸好另外两位仍然未出场啊。  
> 依然有露←白和大量米英，德国老米上线  
> 本章信息量巨大

阿尔洛夫斯基出生于一个默默无闻的乡村教师家庭，他本人也未曾沾染那种农奴所特有的，用贵族的话来说，“恶俗”的下等人的习气。“或许是天生有着向上爬的命。”他的战友们如此调笑他，阿尔洛夫斯基面冷心热，因此也不因为获得大公的青睐就和原先的朋友断绝联系，无论如何，作为一名军人，他站在自己的群体里总有些显眼。

“你们总不至于也相信斯捷潘是猝死在妓女的床上的吧。”伊凡仰对着画有腓特烈大帝在旦泽战斗的天花板，基尔伯特端起高脚酒杯摇晃着。  
“是，”德国人想了想，最后决定实话实说，“想来你也不信这个情报会瞒过我们。”  
“别拉索科夫的手段太下作，他是有些小手段，那也只能和他年轻时那幅花花皮囊一起迷惑女皇陛下罢了。”  
基尔伯特默不作声，在索克布宰相和情报部门海因里希少将多年的精心发展下，德意志渗入各国的情报网早就取得了辉煌的成果，或许还比不上法国的“名媛间谍沙龙”，但连柯克兰家族都对这次袭击知之甚少时，他已经查获了一些不见光的情报，他当然知道所谓的“黑十字”是什么东西。  
他不得不开始担心安东尼奥的境遇，佩德罗回葡萄牙之后，西葡两国的交流或许也会陷入一个低谷期，而他也再没有理由运用隐蔽的力量来保护他了。  
“如果别拉索科夫公爵像您一样明辨事理，我们或许不用如此费心经营，”他郑重地对少年说道，“我担心的是，万一别拉索科夫公爵偏向法国怎么办?”

“那是我取得王位以后的事情了，殿下。”伊凡直起身子，一不小心牵动伤口“嘶”了一声，基尔伯特赶紧扶住他的背部。  
“快躺下，要说什么躺着说吧。”  
“不行，这是君王之间的约定，不能这么草草地完成，”伊凡咬着牙说，“我答应您，在我当政以后的三十年以内绝对不对德国发动战争，同样的，希望德国也能履行相等期限的条款。”  
“行了行了，快躺下!”基尔伯特手抖了好几下，想把伊凡放下去，又害怕他继续伤害自己，“这可不是儿戏!”  
“我可没打算儿戏，”伊凡脸色越来越白，可他根本就没打算松懈下去，“您只要好好想一想，就知道这其中对双方有多大的好处!”  
门外的阿尔洛夫斯基听到声响，像猎豹一样飞速地爬起来，敲了敲门:“请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？大公殿下们。”  
屋内的两人同时屏住了呼吸，基尔伯特正要松开手，却被伊凡冷不丁地抓住，嘴唇也被另一只手禁锢起来。他挣扎着要发出声音，却被伊凡吓人的眼神给顶了回来。  
“没什么，尼古拉·斯捷潘诺维奇，只是风有点大而已，继续做您的工作吧。”伊凡冷静地回答。  
阿尔洛夫斯基咬着下唇，他知道自己该服从命令，但刚才的响声仿佛就是为了证明什么似的，一点点刺痛他的心灵。越是模糊他就越无法平静，他希望得到一个确切的回答。  
“真的没问题吗，殿下，要是有问题随时可以呼唤我。”他再一次恳切地重复道。  
伊凡松开放在基尔伯特嘴上的左手，后者挣扎着夺取了主动权，伊凡对于这个人简单粗暴的头脑有些哭笑不得，他用最后一点力气挡开对方想捂住自己嘴巴的手。  
“我松手是为了让您好好向他解释的!”  
基尔伯特果真松了力道:“我知道什么场合下干什么!但没人能逼我做事情!”  
接着他朝门外大声喊道:“确实没什么，阿尔洛夫斯基上尉，我们谈不了多久了。”  
阿尔洛夫斯基张大嘴，他不知道该说什么好，刚才他的行为想必再次触犯了伊凡·彼得诺维奇，他早就对王子殿下私下表现出来的对忤逆者暴躁阴冷习以为常。  
但他从未因此后悔过，因而不断地表露自己的忠诚，默默承受每一次将要面临的后果。他咬着自己的下唇，从门边走开了些。  
基尔伯特听到门外脚步声，想到之前在会议厅里对这个护卫的简短印象:冷漠，有些怯生，以及望向伊凡时无法掩饰的狂热，他有些同情他了。  
“您下来后也别太责备他了。”两人的肢体已经完全分开，伊凡的脸色不太好看。  
“我需要的是一个听话的死士，不是不分场合表达愚蠢善意的白痴!”伊凡恨恨地说，过了一会儿又面露懊悔之色，不再说话。  
基尔伯特明白，他算是变相地认同了自己的话，这个人有时候甚至比亚瑟还要执拗，更不会专注于语言的艺术。想到这里他的心情也稍微好了一些，连刚才那强迫似的条约也忘了几分。  
“无论如何我现在都不能答应您，这个不仅仅是考虑几分钟的问题。我得承认，直到现在所能预见的未来里，它的确是上好之举。但它不应该在这个临时的客房里发生。”  
“万一命运真对我们开了个大玩笑怎么办?”  
亚瑟·柯克兰依偎在年轻少校的怀里，就在情意缠绵的上半夜，他们彼此已经交换了不少信息:关于那位女人，关于大公殿下在北非的情况，以及，波兰国王菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇偷情事件一些更为可靠的消息。  
裸着上身，优美的曲线暴露在油灯下染上暮色，冯·约内斯少校无疑是贵妇小姐心中的梦中情人，当然也吸引了亚瑟这样刻意追求着上流生活的人。  
他有一双极其富有生命力的眼睛。亚瑟摇晃着高脚杯。如果把他放到美国去，穿上牛皮色衬衣，浅灰色皮夹克和牛仔裤，或许会呈现另一种独特的魅力。而且，这种随意的装扮或许更加符合阿尔弗雷德的年龄。  
约内斯换了个姿势，往亚瑟的脸颊上烙下一个吻。  
“安娜斯塔西亚·弗拉基米耶芙娜后来被逼离婚是有理由的，女皇早对她不满，她又不肯接受别拉索科夫的摆布，王储保罗软弱无能，这也罢了，而她千不该万不该把所有的感情寄托在国王陛下身上。”  
约内斯说完后，也难得紧张地朝四周望了望，引来亚瑟一阵嗤笑。  
“无疑冒犯国王陛下，但我得说，这位已故的前王妃，可真是个天真的人儿。”  
“就是在柏林的舆论中，她也是个大麻烦，”约内斯感慨着为自己的国王抱不平，“俄罗斯皇室认为，她能嫁入皇家就是几百年以来最大的失策和丑闻。而陛下不过在俄国呆了仅仅半个月时间，就对她恋恋不忘，甚至把她妹妹带了回来，可惜了，索克布侯爵和莱德施塔特侯爵可不会同意，哪怕是贝施密特亲王也没同意。”  
亚瑟想起了基尔伯特那个严谨而寡言的父亲，那双沉静的眼睛和基尔伯特在加冕仪式上忧郁的眼神重叠在一起。  
“俄国好歹天高地远，德国却有着欧洲大陆上最多的邻国，厉害的时候情报不到半天就能从什切青的城堡传播到巴黎沙龙里，就算皇帝陛下是个再追求爱情自由的人，他也不能拿一个国家的声望来做赌注。”约内斯评价道。  
“之前和大公殿下共进晚餐时，我倒是问过他这些问题，但他对此知之甚少。”亚瑟朝上抬起一只手臂，抚摸约内斯的下巴。  
“两个国家都把这事儿压下去了，德国皇帝和俄罗斯王妃爆发出这种丑闻，全欧洲都得炸开锅，好容易熬到大公主成年后不久，德国的这位夫人最终因为难产而去世。大公殿下当时在北非，平时并不爱好社交，那里又根本渗透不进什么情报。”  
“大公殿下也不会想听的，那时候他才刚被亲王殿下从法国扒出来，满脑子都是他的小情人儿呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德大笑起来:“我还以为他是个只知道战斗，把火炮当妻子的狂人呢！想来大公殿下的情人，定是个聪明美丽，非同一般的女子了。”  
“她?的确是，”亚瑟加深了笑容的幅度，“一位热情而善良的拉丁美人，哦，不，或许没表面上看起来单纯。”  
“基尔伯特殿下可不适合纯真到无知的少女，”阿尔弗雷德也投去一个颇有深意的眼神，“当然，情人笨一点也无伤大雅，只要妻子合适就行了。”  
“照你这么说，波兰王后可真是这世界上最可怜的人了，以她的美貌与智慧，分明可以牢牢地拴住那个天真的国王。”  
“波兰王后当初的确惊艳了整个欧洲，但要我说她仍然缺乏一种身为上位者的魄力，”阿尔弗雷德再次压倒了英国大使，轻轻合上他泛滥着魅惑的左眼，清亮的吻落在了眼皮上，“我敢说，当她出现在舞会上时，盯着她屁股的人可绝不比盯着您屁股的人多。”  
亚瑟忽而脸红起来，他低估了眼前这个弟弟似的年轻人。这种话他仅有骂人或者刻意征服的时候才会讲出来。仅仅共度这么一夜，这个不知天高地厚的小子就想让身经百战的亚瑟·柯克兰跪在他脚下。  
他的声音也蒙上了冷意:“大概想从背后把我踢走的人的确能超过半个会场。”  
阿尔弗雷德完全不以为意，微笑着继续自己的动作。亚瑟一阵阵地颤栗着，深深浅浅的呼吸勾动着卧室内死灰复燃的情欲。  
“一个不合时宜的玩笑，抱歉，我只是想说明，如果波兰王后足够聪明，足够镇定的话，那么她就会发现所谓的‘上床’究竟是怎样一回事，”他轻咬着英国人白皙的耳垂，“像我，仅仅用两个小时时间，就完全能了解您身上的每一个敏感点和对于每个行为将产生的可人反应。”

十二岁的采尔采斯特公主莫妮卡今日难得地穿上了时下少女所追捧的窄袖大蓬裙，王妃本来给她选了另外一套蓝色的露肩设计，却在试衣服时被偶然路过的贝施密特亲王呵斥换掉。  
“别把莫妮卡培养成一个轻浮的女人!”贝施密特亲王在仆人不见踪影的地方难得地发了火。  
王妃摸着鼻子，她明白丈夫给自己留了面子，却也不禁在心中腹诽老头子的古板固执。只是露了个肩膀就叫暴露，要是去一趟巴黎或者马德里红灯区还不得被气死。  
但她终归是教养出了三个优秀子女的女人，尽管在品味和性格上不免落入和其他贵妇一样的俗套中，唯独在眼光方面得到丈夫的真传，并更愿意将这些正确的预想具象化。  
基尔伯特和路德维希的事儿因为迟早要牵扯到军队高层，她确实不怎么能插上手，但就像巴黎的妇女为这个摇摇欲坠中的花花世界撑起半边天一样，她所拥有的人脉和手段都决定了她如今的地位，因此，如今她把精力都倾注在女儿身上。  
给葡萄牙王后克里斯蒂娜的“亲友”信件被封上火漆，用短短几分钟时间再计划了下一封交给英国奥康内尔女伯爵的寒暄——值得一提的是，此人是英国驻德意志大使A·柯克兰的姨妈，当然，她本身也在西班牙担任驻使馆领事。  
门外传来仆人的声音，她不慌不忙地收拾好了一切，对着自己的太阳穴，衣领洒上几滴巴黎香水，戴上贝施密特亲王在订婚那天送给她的已经有些刮磨痕迹的项链，推开门，径直去了女儿的房间。  
莫妮卡以前一直喜欢穿着偏男式的装束，头发也剪得短短的，就像一个小小的少年一样。如今穿上裙子，也难得有了羞涩的感觉，双手不自觉地绞在腹部前，头也比以前低些。  
“茉儿，把头抬起来，无论如何走出气质，记住你是最棒的，”王妃如此为女儿打气，“这一次俄罗斯王子也会现身晚会，那是个千载难逢的好机会。”  
“妈妈，”莫妮卡忽而真的抬起了头，“我不想当王后，不想被关在笼子里，我想像哥哥和路德一样参军。”  
“你这孩子，女孩怎么能参军呢？”王妃哭笑不得，“妈妈和别的母亲不一样，虽然我自己平庸，可不要求你一样平庸，但你非得走那么辛苦的一条路吗？你有见地，知识和决心，到了俄罗斯以后，完全可以成为又一个叶卡捷琳娜女皇。”  
莫妮卡湛蓝的眼睛里满是坚决，她聪颖过人，在基尔伯特叛逆的那段岁月里，贝施密特亲王更是公然在全家面前宣称莫妮卡才是儿女中最富有智慧的人。当然这句话在家里也没有激起风浪，基尔伯特一心希望弟妹更加优秀，文静的路德维希也对孪生姐姐心服口服。  
她还未曾经历过生活的艰辛，行为完全顺从光明的本心，“我是我，女皇是女皇，我是莫妮卡，所以永远也不会成为叶卡捷琳娜，”她毫不畏惧地看着自己的母亲，“而且，叶卡捷琳娜女皇已经是俄国人了，但我永远是德国人。”  
“多一条路总要好些，”王妃小声说道，她摸摸莫妮卡的脑袋，女孩最近如雨后的中国竹一般生长着，远远超过路德维希临行前的高度，“至少听东尼和基尔说，那位王子也是人中龙凤，和别的脑子空空的贵族是不一样的。如果不考虑他男人的身份和国别，被一个有能力的人认可不是什么坏事儿吧？”

当基尔伯特第一次听说这个开得不是时候的舞会并非出自皇帝姐姐巴伐利亚王妃尤露西安的本愿，而是由国王授意的时候，他头一次有一种将要感染头风的错觉。  
他对对舞会的印象无非就是在巴黎的宫廷和沙龙里难以下咽的吐司面包，精细得腻人的红酒和穿着奇怪的雨伞似的裙子的女人，头上抗着白色高塔的男人，这种活动简直和北非那些混乱的街头有得一拼。  
他把这个想法告诉亚瑟，亚瑟只是笑了笑，圆润地绕开话题和他讨论关于英德之间最近将进行的一项工程技术交换援助协定。倒是伊凡对舞会更加不满，因为他被恳请参加(他还有得选吗？)这次舞会，为此他们专门花了一张信纸来说明这个舞会是小型的，特殊的。然而伊凡仍将不好的心情都夹枪带棍地还给了基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特带着满肚子火回到办公室，抽出一本日记就开始记录，最新一年这本说是日记，倒不如说是写给卡里埃多小公爵的情书集。他用大概一辈子都不会在当事人面前使用的温柔语气抱怨着亚瑟如何老奸巨猾，伊凡如何暴躁阴郁，对比之间也要把安东尼奥夸上了天去。只是写着写着，他的眼睛里就多一分迷茫，手也不自信地轻颤起来。  
算起来，几乎从安东尼奥离开的那一天始，他就很少再在梦里见到西班牙人的音容笑貌。在更为隐蔽，不见雨露绿洲的沙漠中，安东尼奥几乎是他唯一的支撑。那时候他被弗朗西斯所累，父亲派人严格监督着他的一举一动，他就像被堵在一口棺材里动弹不得的木乃伊，几乎所有指令都像是强加给他似的。  
他开始在日记里给安东尼奥写信，开头落下一个缠绵委婉的“南蒂”*1，这是他对他说不出口的昵称。所有人都叫他东尼，安东尼，而这个昵称只属于他一个人，南蒂，简单的两个音节，在这些被他小心地封存起来，但要交给弗朗西斯看又会被嘲笑为毫无爆点的信件里，那几乎算是唯一的端倪了。  
费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯如此描述这位英武皇帝的初恋，直到他大限将至之时，仍旧未曾挖出去北非以前，在巴黎的基尔伯特的详细信息。后世的这段资料里，他们对于基尔伯特的大观几乎全部来自于卡里埃多日记里简短的提及和对于波诺弗瓦的研究材料。  
但瓦尔加斯的传记却并不足以让所有人信服。他们称，瓦尔加斯也是当事人之一，甚至存在于安东尼奥之前，在基尔伯特开始对自己的情感产生怀疑的时候，那个隐藏在少年时代懵懵懂懂的“女神”的影子开始苏醒了。  
罗默尔将军受贝施密特亲王之托和基尔伯特谈了心，并一反贵族子弟不参与实战的先例，把基尔伯特安排在前线冲锋部队。命运的音盒终于打开，基尔伯特找到了他的人生理想，战士的怒吼和鲜血枪炮的味道使他着迷，对于功勋的渴求更是超过了以往任何可以称之为“强烈”的情感，他写日记的次数开始减少了。这种情形直到基尔伯特回到柏林后不久，卡里埃多小公爵与他再次相聚。  
显然，对于基尔伯特·弗雷德里希大公而言，继承王位之前那段时间度日如年。他既要在老国王的眼皮子底下带着镣铐跳舞，又因为空虚而无时无刻不思念过去的日子。但在各种情愫的复杂作用下，梦里的安东尼奥正在慢慢变淡。  
“忘记过去意味着背叛。”他最后写上一句自己终身践行的箴言。  
亚瑟·柯克兰从办公室外的小阳台步伐轻盈地走过来，碧绿的眸子里掺杂着点点星光。他停在基尔伯特的眼皮子底下，后者只是象征性的抬了头，又开始专注于自己的工作。  
“可怜的王储殿下，”亚瑟轻柔地，带着点梦幻的强调意味地重复道，“可怜的基尔伯特。”  
现在他穿得比过去明亮了不少，深棕色的大衣与小礼帽换成了墨绿色短腰外套，领带是红白蓝三色，基尔伯特看得心里烦躁，他把记事本放下，无奈地眯起眼睛:“你有这么闲吗？解禁了夜生活之后，整个人都浮起来了。”

“的确是其中之一，不过我也习惯这种天天提心吊胆的滋味了，”亚瑟正盯着他挂在桌子靠墙一角置于蜡烛旁的家族画像，“就把它当做另一次冒险，有可靠的队友和藏身暗处的敌人，最后胜利的代价便是生命。”他无所谓地转换视线，整个人慢慢地坐在基尔伯特对面，像刻意调整着自己的影子似的。  
基尔伯特嗤笑起来，他差点忘记眼前的美丽青年是个怎样出格的伪绅士了。“也对，毕竟你不用天天坐在这里一点点积累赘肉，就算出了麻烦还有一大家族可以帮忙垫背。”  
“他们该，尤其是斯科特，如果那家伙还有点良心，记得当年我给他和弗朗西斯牵了多少线的话。”  
基尔伯特因放日记本而伸进抽屉里的手收紧了。  
而亚瑟·柯克兰却无知无觉似的，随便扯了两句便换到另一个话题上，今天他甚至不在乎对上陪同者的视焦，“您放在桌子上的照片很好看，小时候您的表情可比现在严肃多了，可紧紧抿起的嘴配上稚气的脸却只显得可爱。”  
然后他就不再说话了，又看了看相片，最后意味深长地回到基尔伯特身上来。基尔伯特只好道:“我那时……家教迫使如此，我和路德维希都是这么过来的。”  
亚瑟点点头，安安静静地捏着镌花银勺搅拌红茶，偶尔放进嘴里几口，慢慢地合上眼皮。基尔伯特终于解决完一系列琐碎事物，于是便拿起了海因里希少将传来的最新情报。

“……而西班牙目前所出现的那种组织尚且未获得官方的确认，一来是他们的情报部门可能过于荒废，二来那种极端的意向或许并不是出自于一小部分人或某个单独的，特别的阶层……”  
“……或许他们的交流源不止西班牙一处，在拉丁语系国家中，或多或少存在这样的论调，并且隐蔽的交流也不成问题，比如早就论证的，意大利人本国语言只要说得足够慢，即使是一个从未离开过加泰罗尼亚的西班牙人也足以听懂，法国人或许要麻烦些，但法国却是最容易……”  
西班牙，法国，意大利。  
安东尼奥和弗朗西斯已经以过去的友人，现在不同的身份存在于他的生命中，而最后一个，则让他想起了某段他以为已经彻底消失的往事中。  
“你后来还收了别的什么信件没有?”基尔伯特问道。  
亚瑟受惊地眨巴眨巴眼睛，他真的快要梦见约内斯了，闻言迷茫地思考起来。  
“每天都有，后来就是什么‘我们会毁掉你的一切’之类毫无新意的话，听上去就像带着面具的中学生戴着劣质黑丝袜粗鲁又笨拙地威胁他讨厌的同学一样，除了前天，信件上的火漆竟然是黑色的，隐约被压出一个铁十字的图案，我刚要拆开，却发现那火漆根本没有封住信封，我抽开里面的东西，发现就是一张纯黑的纸罢了。”  
亚瑟赶紧摸了摸自己胸前的口袋，把那张黑纸递给基尔伯特看。


End file.
